The Queen of Sneaks vs The Trickster King
by SarahR.puckabrinaluva
Summary: This Story is partly inspired by Romeo and Juliet and the song Love Story. The Difference? Instead two families who are sworn enemies it is the children of two families who are very fond of each other-Princess Sabrina of Fiore and Prince Puck of Faerie:enemies for life- or so they thought. And there is no ending of two people killing themselves! I couldn't let Puck-or Sabrina Die
1. Intro

**INTRO:**

This is my first story. Just to inform you, some stuff in the story will come from The Trickster King by **SuppiChan00**. However you don't have to read that story to understand this one. I'm going to put my disclaimer right here:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Sisters Grimm or anything except the plot.

Now, on with the story!

P.S.

Thank **SuppiChan00** for the title!


	2. Masquerade Ball

**We were both young when I first saw you'**

**I close my eyes**

** And the flashback starts **

**I'm standing there**

** On a balcony in summer air**

Once upon a time in a land far, far, away…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sabrina Grimm woke up with a start.

"Daphne! What _are_ you doing"

"Sorry Sabrina, but mom said to wake you up. The masquerade ball is today!" Daphne squealed, then inserted her palm in her mouth.

"She said to wake me up by jumping on me?" Sabrina asked.

I'm excited!" Daphne squealed again.

Sabrina had to admit the annual masquerade ball was pretty fun. When they first had one two years ago Sabrina thought she would hate it. But she ended up really enjoying it. For one thing, people didn't jump all over her to see how she was doing. You see, Sabrina Grimm was actually _Princess_ Sabrina, eldest daughter of King Henry I, Ruler of Fiore, Husband of Queen Veronica. It was very honorable to meet the Royals of Fiore, and at most parties and dances Sabrina was mobbed by people and therefore hated going.

But at the masquerade ball her identity was a secret.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Two hours later...**

"Don't tell me you invited Puck!" Sabrina screeched.

Sweetie there's nothing we can do! Besides I couldn't not invite Oberon and Titania just because of PUCK!"

Henry Oberon and Queen Titania were the rulers of Faerie, the neighboring kingdom. And Puck was their cocky, arrogant son, aka Sabrina's sworn enemy. The only problem was the rest of the two families were the best of friends and were forever reprimanding the the two for fighting so much.

"Besides Puck is such a nice boy!" Henry added.

Dad! You know that's not true!"

"Well, he may get into trouble sometimes but that's perfectly healthy for a young boy"

"He's _seventeen_!"

"Alright, enough arguing, Puck will be coming whether you like it or not." Veronica said, "Besides, you probably won't even see him. With so many people, its highly unlikely you run into each other."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

**Six hours later...**

**Sabrina POV**

I swished into the ballroom in my beautiful gown. It was an icy blue sleeveless dress and my hair was done up in a fancy twist. To finish it of I had on a feathery blue mask that hid half of my face. No one seemed to recognize me- heck, I could barely recognize myself.

My father made an announcement telling everyone not to reveal their identity

The servants had once again outdone themselves with decorating and everything looked perfect...well, almost.

Then I saw the handsomest guy in the world.

And everything was perfect.

**Puck POV**

I walked into the ballroom in my extremely uncomfortable clothing and green feather mask.

Wow, it looked almost as perfect as me.

Then I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. _Wait did I just think that? Yup, I did._

And everything was perfect.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Sabrina POV**

I had danced only with him and he only with me and it was amazing.

I know I'm not supposed to ask but who are you, exactly?

He shook his head, and right when I thought he was going to tell me I felt his lips on mine.I was so surprised but I couldn't help but kiss back.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

And then there was a roar. Dragon?

**Well that's all for now! QofTD- What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry sorry sorryy for not updating for so so long! I was kinda busy in summer and school just started last week so ya(I know, bad excuses). Anyways I loved your answers for the QotD so I'm gonna use some of them to put my plot in action! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! Later in the story I might try to reply to your reviews but for now I'll just stick to thanking you all for those awesome reviews and even to those negative ones- they kinda helped me! Another thing before we continue on to the story- After seeing some of the reviews I thought that maybe this is getting a little confusing and hard to follow so I was thinking of adding so me stuff to the Intro and basically fill you in on some stuff you don't already know. So, I decided that if your confused just let me know in your ****review and I'll add the filler. Thanks so much for listening to me rant!  
**

* * *

**Daphne POV**

_Was that... A dragon?_

I had been happily dancing with Mustardseed(at least, I think it was Mustardseed; I mean, who else has huge, gorgeous, hazel eyes?), when I heard a loud roar. I heard my father's voice on the loudspeaker telling the crowd to stay calm; he was sending General Charming and some of the soldiers to see _what_ had made that were three minutes till midnight and we could remove our masks.

"What do you think made that sound?" I asked Mustardseed.

"I'm not really sure. I think it's a dragon, but weren't all the dragons locked up in Dark Valley?" He answered.

"Hmm.. Your right." I said

**Sabrina POV**

_Hehadkissedme?_

"Sorry... I don't know.." He trailed off.

"No, It's okay...I.." Now _I_ was trailing off.

Just then, my Dad came on the loudspeaker announcing that it was midnight and that our masks could be removed.

Slowly, we both took off our masks. I looked up and gasped.

"_Fairyboy?_"

"_Grimm?_"

I couldn't believe it. _This_ was the handsomest guy in the world? He was my one mortal enemy!

My thoughts were interrupted by Daphne calling my name. She came over, pulling me by the arm, and throwing an apology to Puck.

"What_ is_ it?" I said, through gritted teeth. I still coudn't get over the shock. _Puck_ had kissed me. My mortal enemy had _kissed_ me!

"Sorry, Brina, I didn't mean to ruin your night, but Dad's calling us!" Daphne took me over to Mom and Dad. With them was General Charming, and Dad was clutching some kind of note. He looked... nervous?

"I'm really sorry, you two, but this is very important. That dragon wasn't just any dragon. Someone intentionally let it out to scare us. This was attached to it." He handed me a cream-colored piece of paper.

I skimmed through it. "Who sent this?" I asked

My Dad replied, "Some shady group. Their called the _Scarlet Hand_."

* * *

**Sorry about this really short chapter, but I'll make sure to update as soon as I can, and if you want that filler, I'll try to do it right away. Thanks Guys!**


	4. A Walk

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for not updating! My only excuse is too much homework and our computer is almost always occupied. I know I said I'd update really soon (which obviously didn't happen) and I feel really guilty. I will make it up to you by _trying _to finish chapter 4 and updating today. I know, not really good since I'm only trying, but I _will_ tell you that I've already finished about 300 words of chapter 4. Sorry for this kinda short chapter but I wanted to update A.S.A.P. and there's a nice little cliffie at the end. Now, On with the story!

* * *

_The Scarlet Hand_ Sabrina thought, as she nervously ran her fingers through her golden tresses. Just the name of that creepy group sent chills down her back. She reread the message they sent from the dragon.

_ Grimms & Goodfellows, _

_ We are sending this as a warning_. _Leave this land and make us free. _

_We deserve to rule the world, not to be trapped in this little excuse of a kingdom._

_ Otherwise we will have to do what we must - KILL all of you! This is more than _

_just a threat... If you do not listen in, DOOM awaits..._

_Signed,_

_The master and his beloved _

_followers in the SCARLET HAND_

Sabrina was exceedingly worried. What would they do? Sighing, she opened her journal( Yes, she_ did_ have a journal. It was a family tradition, and after ten years of having one, it has become a habit. Plus, it was kind of nice to write all her thoughts down in one place).

* * *

JOURNAL - 5/17

I'm totally freaking out right now. I woke up yesterday feeling blissful and excited about the ball. Now I'm dreading getting out of bed, for fear of what the day holds. The Scarlet Hand is threatening our family, as well as the Goodfellows. On top of all that, Puck _kissed_ me! KISSED me! And the worst part is, I kissed him back, and it was nice! I'm soo confused right now! Of course, we had no idea we were kissing each other. But I still can't believe I though he was like, "the handsomest guy in the world". I just don't want to get out of bed. Plus, my birthday's coming up. Normally, this wouldn't be something to worry about, but I'm turning eighteen. Guess what that means?... I'm getting married. Not to mention that my parents get to choose _and_ he has to be royalty. What's worse? My parents have their hearts set on His Royal Disgustingness. They said that if he's too bad then my choice is some Duke from who-knows-where whom I haven't even met. I don't know which is worse! Well, then. I guess I'm done ranting now.. I think I'll take a walk to make me feel better. Maybe Daphne'll come...

* * *

"Daphne! I'm going out for a walk." I called," Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" She replied, "I'll meet you outside." I quickly threw on my favorite dress, lightly blue spaghetti strap, to my knees. I put on white flats, tied my hair in a messy bun, and added a bow. I rushed downstairs. I rushed downstairs, gave a quick wave to the guard at the door, and found Daphne outside, She was playing with our dog, Elvis."Come on, Daph!" I called her, "Let's go!" We casually strolled, holding each other's hand, loosely. As usual, we didn't talk much, but we both felt really relaxed. I was deep in thought, when I felt Daphne's hand let go of mine. I turned around and saw a man with icy blue hair and a matching beard. _Bluebeard?! _was the last thing I thought, before a hideous smell entered my nose and I blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and that you aren't too mad at me for not updating sooner! I also want to say that after I finish 5 chappies my updates may come slower cuz I made a deal wit SuppiChan00 that I won't update until she does and vice versa as soon as I catch up to her. Ciao :)**


	5. Daphne Oh No!

**AN: Okay guys, I'm sooo unreliable. It's been like, what, 3 weeks since I updated? Sorry about that. Sooo I was wondering, have any of you guys read The Trickster King? I t's by SuppiChan00, my partner in crime. If you haven't already, you should! It's good! OMG guys! Your reviews are so awesome I loved reading ever one of them!**

**QotM: Tell me any good songs that would work as a songfic for Puckabrina. Winner gets a songfic dedicated to them! Could take a while.**

* * *

PUCK POV

"Puck dear?" My mother cried,"Are you awake?"

"Yes, Mom."

Don't forget to take a bath, darling. You haven't bathed in 3 _days_!"

"Yes, Mom..."

I took a shower as quickly as possible, then threw on my green sweatshirt and khakis. Mom had just washed the sweatshirt and it smelled like...soap? I wrinkled my nose. I ran a brush through my hair and put on my sneakers **(AN: Sorry if i'm boring you all) **I gave a quick "hi" to my dad and called over my shoulder, "I"m going outside." I saw my brother, Mustardseed and my sister,Peaseblossom playing catch,"Hey Pease, He 'Seedie I'm going for a walk, wanna come?"

My brother rolled his eyes but shrugged, "Why not?"

Pease gave me a smile that only six year olds who've lost their two front teeth can pull off, "Mommy says I hwafta take a nap."

It's okay, maybe next time, cutie." Yeah I know cutie doesn't really sound like me, but I was feeling weird. The Scarlet-Something-Or-Other's note was giving me the creeps. Not to mention I _kissed_ Ugly_ and _thought she was the prettiest girl in the world, which she totally isn't. I mean I probably had too much to drink. My thoughts were interrupted by a tug at my sleeve.

"Puck, who is that?" I ran over to where Mustardseed was pointing. "Sabrina?!"I was so surprised I called her by her first name. Luckily, she couldn't hear me. She was curled up in a heap, stray hair brushing her face. I had never seen her look so vulnerable...and pretty.I did _not _just think that. Must be my subconscious messing with me. No _wayyy_ did I just think that...

* * *

SABRINA POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw...gorgeous green eyes staring at me? My vision was blurry, but I could tell, whoever this guy was, he was _cute_. Realization struck me and I nearly gasped in horror when I found out who this was. Puck. He looked worried? And cute? I immediately got up. Big mistake. My head was overtaken by excruciating pain. I groaned and fell back down. Not only had this drug messed up my vision, (the obvious reason why I thought Puck was cute) it was also giving me a wicked headache. Suddenly, I remembered-Daphne! I turned around and clutched my head.

"Sabrina?" Puck asked, obviously surprised enough to call me by my first name, "Are you okay?"

"Daphne! Is she here?"

"Nooo"

Are you sure?" I was desperate.

"No", He said again, "Was she with you?"

I nodded, trying to ease the pain in my head. Suddenly, I had a flashback. I fell back, not caring about the searing pain in my skull. I let out a little cry of agony. Bluebeard. The Scarlet Hand. They had her. My little sister. And it was all my fault. Puck held his hand out, and I placed my hand in his, too tired to care. And then, maybe because of the drug, or maybe it was the overwhelming worry, I fainted.

* * *

**Adios Amigos! See you soon (I hope)! Reviews will make me extra happy :)**


End file.
